Budnik/V
Nazajutrz ranek był zimny, ale niebo wyjaśnione, ptastwo zbudzone słońcem świergotało w lasach, skowronek nad czarną jeszcze i obmokłą unosił się rolą. Stary Bartosz wyszedłszy przed świtem zobaczył przywiązane jeszcze konie u drzwi chaty, które Żydzi porzucili tu. Biedne szkapy pokładły się na gołej ziemi, skubały słomę rozsypaną i drzemały spędzone. Stary ujrzawszy je wzruszył ramionami i zawołał syna. - Weź te konie - rzekł - i ruszaj z nimi do miasteczka, oddasz je Pomocnikowi na ręce; powiesz, że Bramko był w nocy i zostawił tutaj. Maciej spojrzał ojcu w oczy, poskrobał się w głowę i nic nie odpowiedział; widać jednak było, że wątpił o swojej umiejętności znalezienia się wobec straszliwego Pomocnika, którego znano w okolicy z opilstwa i złości. - Albo nie! Nie! - mruknął Bartosz sam do siebie. - Pojadę sam z nimi lepiej. - I pewnie, i pewnie! - spiesznie dodał Maciej. - Bo ja taki pewnisieńko bym tam języka w gębie zapomniał. - A ty - przerwał ojciec - ruszaj w las ze strzelbą i do dworu za chlebem, co się nam tam należy. Kwitek znajdziesz zatknięty za obrazkiem. - Do dworu, to choć z biedą, ale rady sobie damy - rzekł Maciej. - Ale i tam jak mnie poczną odsyłać od kąta do kąta, od jednego do drugiego! - Juściż czas, żebyś sobie rady dawać nauczył - ofuknął groźnie stary Bartosz. - Wkrótce i mnie nie stanie, przyjdzie ci samemu i siostrą się opiekować, i o chacie myśleć. Maciej zamilkł; weszli do chaty nazad, gdzie już pani Pawłowa pochwyciwszy się z tapczana, na którym spała, rozkładała ogień i przygrzewała trochę koziego mleka na ranny służyć mającego posiłek. Słońce już się podnosiło ponad lasy i przyświecało jaskrawo przez nagie jego gałęzie, gdy Maciej, ubrawszy się w szarą świtę; borsuczą torbę, nowe chodaki i przewiesiwszy strzelbę, ruszył pieszo ku dworowi. Stary tymczasem podesławszy zgrzebny wór na konia, skoczył i poprowadził żydowskie szkapy do miasteczka. Machinalnie odmawiając ranne pacierze, Pawłowa krzątała się leniwie po izbie. Julusia czesała długi swój warkocz czarny przed rozbitym lusterkiem. Obie milczały spozierając na siebie z ukosa. Julusia nie śmiała zaczepić starej, stara nie wiedziała, jak zacząć rozmowę, której pragnęła. Nareszcie, gdy obie siadły pod piecem, gryząc chleb czarny i suchy, zmoczony w troszce mleka, stara instynktowo obejrzawszy się po kątach i nie widząc nikogo, prócz chudego burego kota, poczęła: - Ot, taki, co bieda to bieda! - A westchnąwszy?: - I będzie coraz gorzej a gorzej. Julusia patrzała milcząc. - Stary Bartosz całe życie goły był i umrze bez koszuli na grzbiecie; bo co by miał ze szczęścia korzystać, to mu hardość, a jakieś tam skrupuły tryndają po głowie. Ot, albo i wczoraj! Żyd chciał tylko jaki dzień, dwa, konie przechować. Co jemu do tego, jakie to konie. Nie, taki potrzeba koniecznie odepchnąć grosz, kiedy grosz do kieszeni się sunie. Wy bo wszyscy poginiecie przez wasze głupstwo. - Dajcież pokój! Ojciec lepiej wie, czemu się z tym Żydem zadawać nie chce. - Bo tchórz, a uparty! Panie Boże odpuść mi taki prawda cięży i muszą ją wyśpiewać; bo co prawda, to prawda. To i chłop głupi, a powiada: "Nie wziawszy na duszu, nie bude w duszy". - Ej, pani Pawłowa! - Co tam! Powiem taki prawdę całą! Ojciec stary ma we łbie ćwieka, o Macieju to już i gadać nie ma co, prosto głupi. Ot, ty, żebyś miała od nich więcej rozumu, to byś wszystkich poratowała. - Ja, ja! A toż jak? - Niby ty nie wiesz! Porzuć, porzuć! Co to nie rozumiesz, że ty byś wszystko mogła u panicza. - Co bo mówicie! Wam się śni. - A taki co prawda, to prawda! - Ale bo to nieprawda. - Jak to nie? Już ja tego z palca nie wyssałam. Kiedy mnie za język ciągniesz, no to ci powiem wszystko, jak było. - Cóż było? co? - I dziewczyna zarumieniła się, pokraśniała, a oglądać poczęła z przestrachem. - Wiesz, że w przeszłą niedzielę byłam we dworze. - A tak, byliście! - odpowiedziała Julusia głosem drżącym. - Ho, nie przerywajże, a słuchaj. We dworze, jak zwyczajnie u panów: szumno, wesoło, aż serce rośnie, a ludno jak w mieście. Ja, com to dawniej dworsko usługiwała, przypomniawszy sobie młode latka małom nie płakała z zazdrości. Nu, mniejsza o to. Gwar, śmiech, dostatek. Na folwarku u klucznicy kiełbasy smażą dla gości, u ekonoma w karty grają, miód piją, w czeladnej izbie śmiechy i krzątania koło tłustych misek, z których słonina po ziemi kapie. Co już mówić o pałacu! Zaszłam najprzód do klucznicy z tą moją raną na nodze, prosząc maści. Klucznica bo stara moja znajoma, ale odprawiła po lekarstwo do samej jejmości, która taki kurować i ratować lubi. Wszakże starą jejmość znacie? - Widziałam ci ją w kościele z daleka. - Święta osoba! Dalipan święta! Powiadam wam, prosto ją Pan Bóg do nieba weźmie. Dla ludzi anioł, a pobożna, a dobroczynna, toć ją i przezwali w sąsiedztwie, słyszę, Dobroć sama, i dalibóg prawda. Cały pałac ustąpiła synowi, którego kocha zwyczajnie jak jedynaka; cały majątek swój oddała mu, sama mieszka w ogrodowej oficynie i kontentuje się pensją. A zabawia się nieboraczka leczeniem, wychowywaniem dziewcząt i nabożeństwem. Święta pani! Idę ja tedy do niej. Przyjmuje mnie jak zwyczajnie cukrowymi słówkami: kochaneczko, serce moje. Kazała zaraz nogę pokazać, opatrzyła sama, dała maści, nakarmiła, napoiła, a potem nuż pytać mnie: co ja za jedna? skąd? jak? - Pytała was? - A jakże! Opowiedziałam jej wszystko, naszą biedę, niedostatek, i licząc wiele nas jest, jakoś wspomniało się i o tobie. Aż jejmość pocznie mnie pytać: a wiele to jej lat? a umie ona co? A potym: może by na służbę do dworu przystała? - Nie może być? - porywając się z ławy zawołała Julusia. - Jak Boga mego kocham, prawda. - I cóż? - A cóż ma być! Mówiłam ja, zaraz o tym staremu Bartoszowi, ale ten mnie ofuknął: "Ja swego dziecka na dworską służbę nie dam, wiem ja, co to jest". - O, pewnie, że się na to nigdy nie zgodzi! - z żalem trochę wyjąknęła Julusia. - Trudno, trudno! Bo taki mi i powiedział zaraz: - "Albo to nie wiecie, jak dziewczęta u dworu wychodzą? Lepiej z głodu umierać niż ze wstydu". - At, dziwak stary! Na próżno mu mówiłam, że wiele było dziewcząt u jejmości, wszystkie za pisarzy za gumiennych, za leśnych, za ekonomów i z posagami powydawali. Co jemu! On swoje a swoje! Julusia zamyśliła się głęboko i opuściła głowę; Pawłowa szare swe, a błyszczące w tej chwili, oko skierowała na nią i uśmiech szatański przekrzywił jej usta na chwilę. Westchnęła potem i poszła niby obojętna już do ogniska nakładać trzaski mokre na przygasłe węgle. Budnik 005